


Всё разрушается огнём

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Peter feelings, The Hale Fire, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир Питера каждую секунду горит, тлеет и превращается в пепел прямо на глазах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всё разрушается огнём

_Brace yourself for all will pay_ _**(c) Les Friction – World On Fire**_

Мир Питера – жёлто-красный.

Мир Питера каждую секунду полыхает поднимающимся до неба пламенем.

Мир Питера каждую секунду горит, тлеет и превращается в пепел прямо на глазах.

Огонь лижет тело, прожигает насквозь кожу, поджаривает мясо, и Питеру в нос бьёт вонь гари, исходящая от его же лица. Питер надрывается в крике на пределе голосовых связок, выпускает когти и цепляется за деревянную балку дома, рассыпающуюся под пальцами чёрным.

Питеру некуда бежать. Питер застрял в вихре болезненно живых воспоминаний, запирающих его в собственном теле, приковывающих к инвалидной коляске.

Непрекращающиеся крики – _«пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста», «помогите, кто-нибудь», «за что, за что»_ – пульсируют у Питера в висках, отдаются эхом в ушах.

_Девочке всего пять лет, на ней голубое платье, её светлые волосы завиты в аккуратные, падающие на плечи кудри. У девочки широкая, искренняя улыбка, которой не хватает пары передних зубов. Девочка везде таскает за собой подаренного родителями плюшевого волчонка – не знает, не понимает истинного значения игрушки, но всё равно не расстаётся с ней ни на секунду. Девочка – человек. Питеру не хватает времени добежать через заполненный удушающим дымом холл. Питер не успевает подхватить её на руки. Под её ногами проваливаются загоревшиеся балки деревянного пола, и она падет вниз, в подвал, в жадную яростную геенну. Питер расцарапывает собственное лицо когтями, и кровь мешается со слезами и гарью._

У Питера в голове – заевший кассетный магнитофон, раз за разом проигрывающий одну и ту же плёнку. Самую страшную и жуткую. Созданную самым больным и безжалостным сознанием. Вытащенную из самых диких и жестоких кошмаров.

Небо Питера покрыто чёрной копотью, он не видит, не помнит его истинного нежного цвета.

Питеру больно, его тело – самая настоящая человеческая свеча, которая никак не может догореть и потому корчится в агонии. Душа Питера медленно рассыпается пеплом, а ей далеко до феникса – она не восстанет из мёртвых, не раскинет ярко-красные грозные крылья. Душа Питера догорит, дотлеет, и от неё повалит белый дым, который будет взвиваться ввысь шесть долгих лет. Душе Питера незачем оживать – её обуглившийся чёрный труп разгорается изнутри, медленным, красным, идущим откуда-то из груди, заполняющим собой всё существо.

_Питер видел её лицо. Видел её сумасшедшие глаза и безумную улыбку. Видел, как она подошла к особняку, – к тому, что было особняком – слышал, как она лающе засмеялась. Чувствовал, как носок её ботинка вонзился ему в бок. Она думала, что он мёртв, она пинала его, как ей думалось, труп, она была довольна собой. Питер не мог пошевелиться, не мог открыть рот и просто физически не был способен заплакать. Она не была так уж неправа, принимая его за мертвеца – он подыхал изнутри, кровью выхаркивал свою жизнь, желчью выблёвывал свою доброту._

Красный – цвет злости, цвет мести. Цвет Питера.

Питер ликует, Питер восторгается. Его когти и зубы раз за разом глубоко вонзаются в плоть, в мягкую, _виноватую_ плоть. Ему хочется разодрать когтями грудную клетку человека, раскрыть рёбра, вытащить, вырвать сердце и растоптать его, раздавить лапами, размазать кровавую жижу, втереть её в землю. Похоронить, закопать. Питер не делает этого. Питер не может позволить себе выдать себя слишком рано.

По подбородку Питера стекает кровь, его клыки покрыты бурым, и он бешено скалится сам себе. Проводит языком по губам, собирая металлический привкус, и неторопливо просчитывает все варианты, все запасные планы, все возможные пути отступления.

Мир Питера – красно-жёлтый.

Питер скачет по крышам, быстро, быстро и ещё быстрее, не поворачивая головы, отказываясь увидеть в собственном сознании пламя, которое не потухнет до конца никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gevion for betaing <3


End file.
